


良辰美酒

by Polonium210



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polonium210/pseuds/Polonium210
Summary: 给朋友写的生贺，某竹我祝你又老了一岁名字是瞎起的，一个PWP 的名字不重要。总之是一个素不相识，酒后乱性的故事。





	良辰美酒

盖勒特·格林德沃一脸不爽的站在街口，低声咒骂着那个放了他鸽子的混蛋。天晓得伦敦那清奇的海洋性气候，为什么到十月了还下着绵绵不绝的雨，他打着伞静静地吹着在冷风里看了两个多小时的秋雨。

虽说打着伞，但还是有雨落到了他身上，风吹过的时候，带来彻骨的寒。现在他唯一的念头就是迫切地想喝点什么来暖暖身子，虽然眼前就有一个酒吧，但显然那不是一个很好的选择——那不仅是一个酒吧，还是一个在整个欧洲都小有名气的gay bar。

但天实在是太冷了，他一咬牙走了进去。整个酒吧里光线昏暗，投影灯打出彩色的光，重金属摇滚乐在耳边炸响，空气中弥漫着酒精、香水、和某种液体的味道。盖勒特迈开腿，向吧台走去，途中不可避免的遇到了好几对意乱情迷的情侣，他伸手把他们一一推开，被推开的情侣们摇摇晃晃，满不在意的换了个位置继续，甚至还有一对迫不及待的靠在墙上开始了。

真他妈的…………放荡。

盖勒特闭上眼，面无表情地从他们身边挤过去。然想起，阿伯内西曾经说过，gaybar里永远只有两种人，一种是准备吊个猎物开搞的，一种是吊到猎物准备开搞的。当时他还觉得阿伯内西满嘴跑火车，脑子里都是黄色废料，现在想来真是太精辟了。

躁动的音乐在短暂的停止之后又响了起来。人们都聚集在一起开始跳舞，吧台变得很冷清，只剩几个人坐在那里，盖勒特德沃快步走去，刚坐下，侍者就走了过来。

“先生，您想喝些什么？”

他抬头看了侍者一眼，就明白了为什么这是全英最火爆的gaybar了，在探达上推荐超过百万。

这侍者实在是太漂亮了，白皙的皮肤在灯光的照耀下近乎透明，小巧的鼻尖向上翘起，红润的唇性感的微抿，一头半长红发像瀑布一样洒落，就像个遗落人间的天使。

特别是那双眼睛。

第一个进入盖勒特脑海里的词语竟然是天王星。

碧蓝清澈，就像一池蓝莹莹的平静湖水。

他的眼睛就是这种蓝色，你无法抓住他目光的中心点，不知道他的目光从何而来，仿佛他在用整个蓝色看东西。

虽然盖勒特也有一双夺目的蓝眼，但他不得不承认他从来没有见过如此明净纯粹的眼睛，璀璨纯净的就像天王星。

现在，这颗星染上了似笑非笑的情绪，他看着有些出神的盖勒特：“先生，您究竟要不要喝点什么？”

盖勒特随即回神，收回了目光，随意地扫了一眼写在发光板上的各种让人眼花缭乱的酒名，随意选了一个。

“那就来杯volcano*吧。”

对方愣了一下，似乎有话要说，但最后他耸了耸肩，打开了装酒的柜子。

格林德沃饶有兴趣地看着他调酒，他穿着统一的西装制服，内搭一件白衬衫，衬衫的第一颗的扣子没有系，微微露出锁骨，但那酒红色的领结却挡住了大部分细滑的肌肤。不会太暴露也不会太呆板。  
这还是他第一次见到有人把西装穿得如此禁欲又性感，他不由得感叹上帝造物的神奇。

当他把调好的酒放到盖勒特面前时，盖勒特向他伸出了手。

“盖勒特·格林德沃。”

对方迟疑了一下，也伸出了手“邓布利多，阿不思·邓布利多。”

盖勒特满意的握住了阿不思的手，末了还不忘在他指尖依依不舍地摩擦了几下，阿不思僵了一下，不动声色的抽回了手。

“请慢用。”

接着他退后了一步，与盖勒特保持安全距离。

格林德沃轻笑着端起了酒杯，暗红色的酒液在杯中摇曳。他啜了一口酒，蔓越莓酸甜的口感配着冰凉的气泡在口中炸开，辛辣的威士忌刺激味蕾，带来些许灼烧的快感，苦艾酒特有的香气与柠檬苏打完美混合，呈现出绝妙的味觉体验，的确很像一座不安分的、喷射岩浆的火山。

“真不错。”盖勒特赞美道，“蔓越莓果酱是个极好的主意。是你的发明吗?”

“这没有没什么。”阿不思微笑着说“其实我只是随便调着玩玩。”

“那你可真是调酒的天才。”

阿不思微笑着接受了这份赞美。

“就是太甜了。”

“对啊，这款酒我本来就是给喜欢甜食的女性设计的。”

“好吧～”盖勒特的尾音拖的很长。

阿不思他端起起一个马克杯，抿了一口。

红茶，正宗的英式红茶。

“在这儿喝红茶不会很奇怪吗？”

“今晚我要写一篇论文。我必须保持清醒。”

“你还是个学生？” 

“我看起来很老吗？” 

“没有，我也要喝茶。”

阿不思看了一眼面前的人，又倒了一杯茶递给他。盖勒特没有接过马克杯，而是握住了他的手腕，将杯子凑到唇边，一饮而尽。

阿不思只是在最开始有些抗拒，后来发现也挣不脱对方的手，也就随他去了。

真甜。盖勒特想知道他究竟放了多少蜂蜜？

“太甜了。” 

“是吗？我觉得还好啊。”邓布利多又喝了一口，还伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角的残余。  
太他妈的撩人了，格林德沃心想，怪不得这家gaybar生意如此火爆，他现在已经给今晚安排了一项新的活动，能不能行 就看他接下来的表现了。

一个满身酒气的男人突然站到了盖勒特面前“先生，能和你跳支舞吗？” 

“不能。” 

“为什么不能？” 男人不死心。

“就是没心情啊！”盖勒特拿起阿不思喝过的杯子在手里把玩着，听到这个回答，阿不思没忍住轻笑出声。

但男人依旧不肯放弃，“那能请你喝杯酒吗？” 

“不能，今晚，我只想喝茶。”

他放下手中的茶杯。男人还想说些什么，但阿不思已经站起来推开了他“先生，你喝醉了，回去休息吧！”男人摇摇晃晃的出去了，阿不思笑出了声。

盖勒特挑了一下眉，“笑什么？”

阿不思勉强止住笑“你是第一次来这种地方吧？” 

“怎么说？” 

“有经验的人绝不会用这种方法甩掉苍蝇的。” 

“那应该怎么做?”

“反过来，享受它，适当的侮辱他，让他知难而退。这也是种乐趣。”

阿不思把马克杯放回架子上。盖勒特噙着一抹笑，“看来你经验丰富啊。邓布利多先生。” “没办法，工作需要嘛。” “介意分享一下吗？”  
“你该付钱了，只想喝茶先生。”阿不思转移了话题。格林德沃掏出一张一百英镑在吧台上，他已经想出了一个主意。邓布利多开始找钱，“不用找了，再点一杯，剩下的给你做小费。”

“还要valcano吗？”邓布利多拿起了苦艾酒，“不，我想试个新的，来杯sexy city好了。”阿不思开始调酒了，盖勒特注视着他的每一个动作，真好，他微微地笑了。今夜注定不平凡。

当那杯蓝色的sexy city被放到他面前时，盖勒特还是有些惊讶的，他又一次看见了这种异乎纯粹的蓝色 。

“真美，就像你的眼睛。”

盖勒特由衷的赞美，他喝了一口，酒味很淡，大多都清爽地柠檬和海盐苏打水的味道，清爽、干净，就是过分的甜了。

“还是太甜了。”

“有吗？”阿不思端起另一杯，刚要尝一口。

但盖勒特抓住了他的手。捏住了他的下巴。当阿不思明白发生了什么的时候，酒已经流进了他口中。他的瞳孔骤然放大，大脑只有一个念头——

确实很甜。

“但你更甜，阿尔。”

“放开。”盖勒特自己都觉得语气很像娇嗔而不是拒绝，他突然觉得他的论文可能要泡汤了。

“论文明天再写也不迟，我发誓你会享受今天这个美好的夜晚的。”盖勒特把他推倒在桌子上，阿不思已经化成了一摊水，他闭着眼，紧紧的抱住，他感觉到盖勒特已经脱掉了他的外套。

但盖勒特似乎不打算止步于此，他解开了阿不思衬衫的上面两颗扣子，接着吻上他突出的锁骨。

看来这个晚上是躲不过去了，阿不思叹了口气，他睁开眼，推了推身上的男人，压着嗓子问：“盖勒特？”

盖勒特自顾自进行着，盖勒特不确定他是否听进去了：“你多大了？”盖勒特抬起头，似笑非笑地问：“我看起来很像未成年吗？”

“不，我是说，如果你有公寓的话，可以去你那里，我有合租室友，怕是不太方便。”  
“没问题，我自己有房子，走吧，让我们换个地方继续？”盖勒特抱起了他，还贴心的拿上了外套。

阿不思紧紧地环住他的脖子，生怕他会掉下去，盖勒特轻笑，俯下身去吻他的耳垂：“放心，就算你掉下去了，我也会接住你的。我很喜欢你挂在我身上，像只考拉紧紧的抱着它的树。”

他在阿不思眼角落下一吻，这成功的地使阿不思已经发烫的脸颊更染上抹玫瑰色的绯红。

太可爱了。

盖勒特恨不得现在就到家把阿不思就地正法。

等到他们来到格林德沃的公寓门时，格林德沃却怎么也打不开门。

“Fick dish”他低低地发出一声咒骂，然后一脚踹开了门。

最终他们一波三折的来到卧室，盖勒特已经急不可耐地把阿不思扔上了床。盖勒特把他压在身下，有技巧地吻他的唇。

““我的玫瑰，你不想玩点刺激的？我发现这有很棒的德国啤酒。”盖勒特狡黠的笑。

“我不喝啤酒，它太苦了。”邓布利多抱怨着。  
“好吧，给你拿瓶威士忌，走吧，甜心。”

他打开了那听德国黑啤，喝了一大口，接着用一种极为亲昵的方式分享给阿不思。

啤酒微苦的口感和麦芽特有的浓厚醇香溢满整个口腔，他有些晕眩了。

“别太陶醉了，甜心，”盖勒特在他耳边低语，这成功使阿不思的脖子变成了柔和的粉红色。“哦，上帝，你真是太敏感了，我现在忍不住想试试威士忌了。”

清凉的威士忌洒在阿不思发热的胸膛上，酒液无拘无束的肆意流淌，盖勒特的舌头也随着酒液一起探索。

这突如其来的刺激让阿不思微微颤抖，但随及环住了盖勒特的腰…………

盖勒特俯下身吻他柔软的红发，也轻轻柔地吻去了他眼角的泪，怀中的人轻轻发出几声呜咽。

看到这样娇媚的阿不思，盖勒特顿感身下一紧，似乎全身的血液都朝下腹涌去了。

感觉到有炙热抵住了他，阿不思受惊般想要离开却被盖勒特的双臂牢牢禁锢在他怀里。阿不思发着抖，他的身体不自觉的与盖勒特摩擦。

“别乱动”盖勒特的声音因情欲而低哑，“除非你想现在我就直接操进去。”

阿不思直挺挺的躺着，任凭盖勒特撕开了他的上衣。

一大片白皙光滑的肌肤裸露在空气中，还微微泛着点粉色，盖勒特含住那凸起的珍珠粒，用薄唇吮吸，用牙齿轻轻撕咬。

巨大的刺激使阿不思呻吟出声“啊……啊……不要……盖勒特……”

“不要？”盖勒特加重力力度，“你的嘴很硬，但你的身体很诚实。”他抓住阿不思的手强迫他抚上自己已经被撑起一大块的西裤，他用手轻轻揉搓“它很喜欢这样，不是吗？”

强烈的快感让阿不思动情的呻吟出声，嫣红的唇一张一合，看的盖勒特忍不住直接撕开了那烦人的西裤。

盖勒特一边继续吻着阿不思的唇，一边伸手探进他的内裤，他的手指顺利的来到后穴，他小心的想挤入一个手指。

“嘶——”他听到了阿不思倒抽冷气的声音，那具长期禁欲，许久都没有经历过性事的身体显然需要一番彻底的开拓 。

他转而先攻击前端，他含住了阿不思，舌头仔细的舔过表面，配上吮吸和轻咬，阿不思连呻吟的声音都变了调。

不一会，阿不思就释放了。“亲爱的，你可真敏感，这么一小下你就受不了了，待会你可怎么办呢阿不思？”盖勒特轻笑，看着阿不思高潮后失神的表情再也无法忍耐，沾了点精液草草的扩张了一下，就急不可耐的捅了进去。

“啊……啊……不……不……要……轻点……盖勒特……太深了……唔……”阿不思被压在身下，承受着盖勒特连续不断，愈加凶狠的顶撞。

盖勒特着重研磨着阿不思的敏感点，阿不思双手攥紧床单，颤抖着达到了高潮。

等最后一波快乐的余韵褪去，格林德沃点了一根烟，他吸了一口，然后递给阿不思。

他接过烟吸了一口，有点意外的说：“真没想到你还会喜欢这种甜腻的草莓味。”

valcano意为火山，里面鸡尾酒的名字都是我瞎取得。


End file.
